The End of the World, again?
by The Bright Side Of The Dark
Summary: The world is gone, or at least still burning in hell's flames. Castiel can't do anything..or can he? Just another time traveling story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my first fanfiction and I kinda just started writing without a plan, so...yeah. I've never attempted writing something longer, please don't be too hard on me. I would like to say that I update at a certain time but I really don't know when. Hope you like it anyways, and don't forget to review!_

 **Sadly, I don't own Supernatural.**

Chapter 1

The End

Castiel watched the world burn. He couldn't do anything about it. Everyone he loved, everything he fought for was gone. The only thing that was left for the angel to do was sit in what once was Heaven and watch his father's creation go up in flames while angels and deamons tore the world to shreds.

"I'm sorry brother, I never wanted this."

Castiel looked up at what once was his friend. Or at least his body "Fix it."

Dean's face was pained, deep cuts running over all of his body and leaking grace.

"I can not. I am dying."

It was a simple statment. There was no emotion in it. Cas was still just looking at him.

"Michael, fix it" It came out as a pleading whisper, nothing like the order he wanted it to be.

The archangel reached down and touched Castiel on the forehead with two fingers.

"I can't fix it, but you can"

Everything went black.

Black. Did he still have his eyes closed? Castiel blinked. No, open. If his eyes were open, why was it still so dark? Where was he even? The only thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't in his vessel anymore. In panick he rose to his feet and started frantically looking around. He could make out a room, it was nicely decorated and had a comfy couch, but it had no windows. He walked over to the door and turned the doorknob. A golden pulse went through it, and with a hiss of pain Castiel yanked his hand back. Damn, that hurt! The room was obviously warded. What concerned him, was that the wards were actually enochian. He raised a hand and used a tiny bit of his power to take a better look at the wards. They pulsed bright and gold, covering the whole room, from floor to ceiling.

"Hey bro"

Please no. Cas really didn't want to deal with him right now. Turning around very slowly to take a better look at the small figure standing in the doorframe, he sighed.

"Hello, Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyes widened in suprise, but he quickly covered his suprise with a grin. He could't let this angel think that he got him. But who was the mysterious angel in front of him? Nobody knew who he really was for at least nine decades, the archangel had hidden himself with powerfull wards. It was impossible, his wards were absolutely impossible to see through, even for an archangel. The stranger in front of him had extremely powerfull wards himself, that's why Gabriel was unable to tell who his younger sibling was. He could barely tell that he was an angel.

"Sooo..." Gabriel started before he was rudely interrupted.

"Listen Gabriel, Loki or whatever you call yourself at this point. I don't have time. Where am I? More importantly, what time is it?"

"Whoa there. Sombody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Candy? Cookies? Coffee? It's 11:30. At night. Time eat!"

If angels could glare in their true form, this one would try to stare him to death.

"There is no bed in here. I woke up on a couch." Really? That was seriously all this dude had gotten from what he had just said. Gabriel had forgotten how naïve most angels were.

"Bro, that's a expression. You are in my house, well kinda my house anyways, in Kansas. It's two in the morning."

"What date?"

Gabriel looked at him slightly dumbfounded. "November 2nd, 1983. Did you hit your wings somewhere?"

"No... I have to find them. Gabriel, get the wards away. I need to go. How long have I been here?"

"You are not going anywhere little bro."

The angel flared in protest, illuminating the room with pure light for a few seconds.

The archangel stood unimpressed. "What's your name? You know mine, so it's only fair. Besides, you will probably go around saying you found the almighty archangel Gabriel." Gabriel made a weird pose which looked quite hard and quite stupid "Now, that would be telling."

"I have no intentions of doing a such thing." With that, he vanished and left an annoyed, and suprised, archangel behind.

After further inspection, Gabriel noticed that more than half the wards were broken, eventough they had sunken into the building. That took some skill.

"Damn" He smiled slightly "He's good"

Castiel filled the whole room with light, hoping his brother wouldn't think into it too much. But really, it only took him a couple of seconds to burn most of the symbols that trapped him away. He had no time. He had to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural. *sniff***

Chapter 2 

Leaving Home

He couldn't sleep, but he didn't know why. A glance at the clock and he knew it was way past his bedtime. In fact, it was almost midnight and tomorrow he would have to go to school because it was a regular Thursday. Jimmy laid in bed for a few more minutes, listening to the steady ticking of his clock. He had a weird tingling feeling in his belly, that was probably why he couldn't sleep.

 _"Jimmy"_

The little boy was scared. Someone was in his room. He pulled his pirate themed blankets over his head and buried himself in them. A soft but bright light illuminated the room. The light was warm and welcoming. Jimmy wanted to touch it really bad, but he was so scared. Maye it was hot and would burn him, but then again, he couldn't imagine being hurt by something so beautiful. Slowly, he crawled out from underneath his blanket.

 _"Jimmy, do you know who I am?"_

The voice sounded really nice. Like nobody would harm him ever. He felt safe, but his mommy had always told him not to talk to strangers.

"Are you the tooth fairy?"

Jimmy heard a light chuckle, it was a nice sound. Everything about the light seemed nice. He wished the light would never go away.

 _"Why would you think that?"_

The seven year old grew more and more comfortable talking with this glowing something in his room. "Uh.. don't know. Who are you then?"

A pair of dark, beautiful wings appeared behind the human shaped light and Jimmy's eyes grew wide. He drew in a sharp breath.

"You're an angel!"

It looked like the light slightly nodded.

"What's your name?"

 _"My name is Castiel, and I need your help"_

Jimmy didn't know how to feel. An angel needed his help? What could he do? He was just a little boy after all, not some super hero.

"How can I help you?"

 _"I need a body to stay in, if you say yes, and please think about your answer thoroughly, we would be sharing your body. You wouldn't be home for a long time"_

The little boy thought about it. He loved his family, but if an angel needed his help, it must be important. Maybe he could help save the world. Maybe he would become a superhero after all.

"Why me? Why do you need a body, can't you just go around like this?"

 _"Very few people can see my true form without loosing their eyesight, in a body I can interact with every human being without causing them harm. Why you? You are a very strong and faithful human"_

Jimmy would keep people safe, and the angel said he was strong. He could do this. Lifting his head so he looked straight in the angels eyes, or at least where he thought his eyes were, he made his decision.

"What do I have to do?"

 _"I need permission"_

Jimmy swallowed his remaining fears and doubts.

"Ok then. Castiel, my answer is yes"

The light shone even brighter for a second, then it was gone. Jimmy felt warm and safe, he could feel Castiel taking control of his body, but it didn't bother him. After all, now he had an angel by his side. The seven year old had to do something first, he took back control. "Just this one last thing" He assured his new, well, friend. He wrote something down, a note, on a piece of paper. Then he let Castiel take control again.

 _I love you all, and I'm sorry. But now, an angel needs my help. I don't know when I will be back, maybe never. Don't be sad, don't be mad. I am going to be fine, I have an angelI by my side.I will help save the world._ - _Jimmy_

With that, he was gone. The bed, the whole room, empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural is not mine :(**

Chapter 3

Winchesters

Jimmy had agreed to be Castiel'ss vessel again, he should be glad. But instead, the angel felt horribly guilty. He had basically kidnapped a child. Sure, it was the little boy's decision, but he hadn't know what he would be getting into. Not really. Pushing those thoughts aside, Castiel concentrated again, finding the Winchester wasn't an easy task, especially if you didn't know where exactly to look. He didn't know where to look.

After a couple of minutes, it had started raining really badly, there was a slightly tingling feeling in a direction, the direction of Lebanon, Kansas. He wouldn't have thought that John would still be at their burned house after Mary had died. Apparently he was wrong.

When Cas arrived, the Winchester family was driving away. Of course he followed them, sitting in the back seat as a invisible guest. Castiel had been quietly observing Dean, who was constantly throwing suspicious glances in his direction, when they stopped at a motel. He teleported outside and became visible again, after all he had to talk to them. Standing in the rain near the entrance to the motel, the angel waited for the Winchesters to exit the car. They didn't. Instead, Dean threw a blanket over himself and Sam before getting into a comfortable sleeping position. Great, that made things a little harder. He couldn't just teleport into the car. Castiel continued to wait.

Dean was crying. He couldn't believe it. His mommy had died and his home was burning. On top of all, his father wasn't a great help either. In that moment John ordered them to get into the car, well, he ordered Dean anyways, Sam was still a baby. Dean put little Sammy in the middle of the back, then he seated himself to his right. They started driving. Almost instantly after the car had started, Dean got a weird feeling somebody was there with them. Someone they couldn't see, and this someone was sitting next to Sammy. He constantly glanced in the direction, but no one was there.

After two hours they stopped in front of a motel, his dad was just about to get out when Dean spoke up.

"Dad, wait"

He turned around to face Dean.

"What is it?" He sound annoyed, angry even. Dean flinched slightly.

"That boy over there. He's...not normal. He seems weird, not in a bad way, but still.. Can we stay in the car?"

His dad looked at the boy, his lips were only a thin line, he almost had him. Dean gave him his best puppy dog look. "Pleeeeease"

"Fine"

Dean pulled a blanket over Sam and himself and got into a sleeping position. The boy was still just standing there, in front of the door, in the rain. Then he vanished. That was odd, but Dean was probably imagining things because he was sleepy. He didn't think about it too much.

When he woke up, they were already on the road. Dean didn't even know where they were headed, or why. He decided to change that.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"We're going to visit someone who can help me find out what happened to Mary."

Dean remained silent. He had already noticed that if he talked over his mom, his dad would get angry, but also sad. He was sad as well.

Castiel was meditating, searching his memories. He knew where they were going to go, it was somewhere in his soul, he just had to find it. Missouri. Who was that again? A psychic, yes. He remembered her, she was the one who told John Winchester about the supernatural. She was important. Cas knew where she lived, that was a start.

The Impala was parked in front of the house, they were already here. He got into the back of the car again and waited for them to come out, he'd talk to them as soon as they were inside a motel, and alone. He continued waiting.

In the evening, they finally stopped. Cas remained invisible, he suspected that they didn't leave the car yesterday because they had spotted him. This time they got a room. Castiel followed them in what Dean liked to call the "stealth mode". Once they all were inside the room, he became visible again. Dean saw him first, his eyes were growing wide, but he didn't seem afraid, he seemed surprised. John hadn't noticed him yet, so Cas did the same things humans did when they wanted or needed the attention of others. He cleared his throat. John turned around so fast that even the angel was a little startled.

"John Winchester, we need to talk."

 _Author's Note: That's a great ending, don't you think? No? Ok, it's just me then.. anyways, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. I'm really inexperienced with writing so I need to know how I can improve._


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural still isn't mine**

Chapter 4

Siblings

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, the boy he had seen in front of the motel was here in the room with him. The dark haired boy looked Dean straight in the eyes, his gaze was so intense that he had to look away. Then the strange boy cleared his throat, and his dad turned around really fast to look at him. For a little boy, he seemed very much like a grown up as he spoke.

"John Winchester, we need to talk."

His dad suddenly held a gun in his hands and pointed it at the boy. Dean was scared, why would his dad point a gun at a kid?

"What are you?"

The kid tilted his head to the side, like a bird. He didn't seem to understand what was being said.

"I am… just a boy. My name is Jimmy" More head tilting "But usually people call me Castiel"

Still pointing the gun at Jimmy, his dad was blocking both him and Sammy, he couldn't see what was happening. But he did know that his daddy would put boo boos onto anybody, even a child his age, if they could hurt Sam or him. Dean also knew, somehow, that Castiel was trustworthy. Really trustworthy. So he pushed past his father and took the gun from his shaking hands, after a little bit of pulling, he succeeded. His dad didn't even move, he was probably shocked.

"Dad, it's ok. He won't hurt us." Then he turned to look at Castiel. "I know you won't hurt us. Right?"

For a moment, they were just looking at each other. Dean couldn't tell what Jimmy was thinking.

"I wouldn't ever cause harm to you or your family."

Out of the nowhere, there was a man next to Castiel. He was pretty short, for an adult at least. Wearing a mischievous grin, the guy dropped an arm over the kids shoulder. His dad tensed but other than that he didn't show a reaction. The newcomer looked at the only other adult in the room, but then he looked at Dean, as if his dad did't have the answers to his questions.

"So, anyone know who this dark haired kid is? Obviously, he doesn't belong to you."

Jimmy shoved the guy's arm of his shoulder. Dean looked at Castiel, who looked like he was just about to either panic or punch this guy upside down the head. He was well aware that he wasn't supposed to talk like this, especially not to adults, but he did not really care.

"Sure, let me just tell you. Since you magically poofed out of nowhere we should really trust you really must know, his name is.." Dean looked at Castiel, only long enough to see him shake his head. "Jo..iel" Short guy looked at him, one brow raised.

"You're telling me his name is Joiel?"

Uh-oh, apparently he wasn't lying as smoothly as he though. Looking up at his father, he realized that he wouldn't be a great help either. He was probably overwhelmed with people appearing out of thin air.

"Uh, no. His name is Jo..uh…fiel"

Jimmy looked slightly shocked at Dean's words. Short dude thought for a moment, then he seemed very happy.

"Jophiel! I know you, you're the second youngest, aren't you?"

Castiel looked at short guy. His look could probably freeze things. Dean was sure that someone was going to get hit.

"Actually, Samandriel is the second youngest. I am the youngest, and I want you to leave."

"Come on little bro, you guys always have sticks up your asses."

Dean decided that he had enough. Pointing the gun at annoying short guy, he spoke up.

"If you try to hurt anybody here, I will shoot this at you."

For just a split second, Dean thought that he had gotten rid of the guy. Then the surprise in the guy's face turned to amusement and he laughed really loud.

"You got some sass there, maybe I should teach you a lesson and…"

Castiel looked like he was just about to explode.

"No. If you touch him, I will tell on you."

"It's not like I would hurt him.."

"Gabriel" Castiel actually looked threatening now. How did he do that though, he couldn't be much older than Dean. "If you touch him, I will tell on you, and then I will end you. Now go"

Gabriel, that was short guy's real name. Castiel was going to tell on him if he behaved bad. He was going to end him. Seeing a little kid threaten a grown up man was pretty funny. Gabriel pouted.

"Well, this was fun. If you ever need someone to watch you, just call. I can play guardian angel as well" He winked at Castiel. When Dean blinked, he was gone. Castiel seemed to relax again.

"Let's get John to bed. Gabriel froze him, he will be waking up in about 6 hours."

Dean only nodded. Why he trusted Castiel so much, he didn't even know. He just did.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for the positive feedback, I read it in school and it helped me survive (9th grade sucks). Also, since school started again I might not post as often (probably still post as often, saying it just in case), but I'll definitely try to post at least one chapter per weeks since my chapters aren't that long. Anyways, a new chapter for you. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

 **Supernatural doesn't belong to me**

Chapter 5

Pie is Important

Castiel was just glad that Gabriel had finally gone away. He couldn't afford anybody blowing his cover. When Dean had told the archangel Castiel was Jophiel, he felt guilty. He always felt guilty for just about everything. If Gabriel didn't do anything dumb, such as asking heaven why Jophiel was with the Winchesters, it would be fine. If he did do something dumb, they were, as humans would say, screwed. For now he had to keep the family safe. Well, some things still had to happen. Some bad things, for example, Dean would still have to go to hell. Maybe Castiel could get him out earlier. Right now, the most important thing was the four year old Dean standing next to him. They had put John into bed about an hour ago, now they were sitting in the room in silence. Then Dean broke it.

"Who are you?"

Castiel tilted his head, could he tell Dean yet? The older version of him he could tell everything. Four year old Dean was a different story though, he knew kids sometimes said things without meaning to. The information he was an angel could just slip.

"I am not human, I will tell you who I am when you are older."

Still looking unhappy, Dean tipped his chair backwards "When?"

"In a couple of years. Now sleep, humans need sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"You're gonna sleep now."

"No!"

"Dean…"

The kid started running around his chair and whining now. "I don't wanna go to sleep."

Of course, Castiel could put him to sleep with just a touch, but that could damage the boys trust and he couldn't risk that. He didn't want to risk it either. Then he remembered something Dean from his original timeline said.

"What's your favorite food?"

Dean came to a complete stop. He looked at the angel wide eyed, his face lit up. "Pie!"

That never changed, apparently. "If you go to sleep now, I will have pie ready for you when you wake up."

"Deal! But I want cherry pie."

Castiel nodded. Obtaining cherry pie was something he could manage. What he had learned while trying to obtain pie was that grabbing people's shirts seemed threatening. He would avoid doing so. Dean laid down in bed and Castiel flew to the nearest store.

When Dean woke up in the morning, it smelled like pie. Like fresh pie. He quickly sat up in his bed and darted to the table. A still warm cherry pie, some whipped cream, a bottle of water and a glass were neatly displayed on top of it. Awesome.

"You might find this useful."

There was a hand so close to his face that he had to back up a little bit to see what was being held in front of his face. It was a fork. He took it and then he looked up at Castiel

"Thanks."

Then he started eating. The pie was great, almost like the pie his mom had always baked. After he had finished his breakfast Castiel did the dishes. Apparently doing the dishes means burning everything to ashes in seconds. There was a slight moan from behind him. Dean turned around, his dad was starting to wake up. Was he supposed to wake up already? He looked at the square yellow clock at the wall. The boy was really proud because he could read the clock already. It was 11:30 in the morning.

"Gabriel froze him with more power than I thought." Castiel shot him an apologetic look. "He was frozen couple of hours more."

That made sense. Probably. Dean couldn't do proper math yet, but he wanted to learn it. After all, numbers couldn't be that complicated.

"What? I'm gonna shoot you!"

Dean had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his dad sitting up. Now he was holding a imaginary gun at Castiel, whose head was tilted in question again.

"Dad, it's fine. He's fine."

Castiel nodded and stood next to Dean. He was about a foot and a half taller.

"I have brought Dean breakfast."

Dean nodded in agreement. The pie had been awesome.

"Yeah, he got me cherry pie."

His dad looked at him in disbelief.

"What did I tell you about excepting food from stranger?"

"He's not a stranger dad. His name is Castiel, he knows where to get good pie and he got rid of Gabriel."

Blinking, his dad tried to remember. "Gabriel..?"

Oh right, he had been frozen.

"Short guy, brown hair, adult, really annoying you know, the guy who froze you?"

"Right. Yes. No. Doesn't matter." He turned to Castiel. "What do you want?"

Castiel tilted his head to the other side. "Can I stay with you? Not forever, just until I know where I could go."

"No, you cannot stay. You could be dangerous, a demon maybe. Or something else."

"I am not a demon, see?" Castiel cut himself with a grey blade that seemed to have appeared out of no where. His dad visibly flinched at the sight. His friends cut healed immediately.

"Still no" Shaking his head, his dad pointed his finger at Castiel "You are not human."

Castiel stared for a second then he nodded. "Good, its settled then. I don't need a bed since I do not require sleep. I do not eat or drink, nor do I need your permanent protection. If I am gone for some time, do not worry. I can travel long distances very quickly and might be gone a couple of hour or even days."

Dean thought for a moment. No bed, no food or drinks and he could go anywhere.

"What do you need from us? I mean obviously we don't have too much to give you."

Castiel smiled, it was probably the first time Dean had seen him do that.

"I need company, a friend, you could say. I don't like being alone, since we usually travel around in groups or even- " he stopped "I shouldn't talk about that. Just in case, I can not be sure it's safe. Anyways, what are you doing today? Can I be of assistance?"

 _A/N: My longest chapter yet, had to stop myself from writing more since it's Thursday and already almost midnight. Gotta get up tomorrow, school! Yay *sarcasm*. Oh, and since the day I write this is Thursday, I dedicate this chapter to the Angel of Thursday. Bye! Hope you enjoyed_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just wasn't really motivated to write, don't have a proper excuse, but this one is a little longer again. And again, sorry! Hope you guys enjoy anyways. Bye! ;)_

 **Don't own Supernatural ;'(**

Chapter 6

Things go Wrong, as Usual

Castiel had been living with the Winchesters for two weeks now, they had been uneventful. They had changed the motel twice because Dean had gotten bored of the things to do there. The angel had decided that he'd allow John to hunt in this timeline as well since he had saved many souls in the other one, but he would make sure that he also spent enough time with his sons as well. Johns's first hunt would be in five days, in the original timeline it was an easy hunt. He'd be hunting a ghost, it would be, as Dean would say, an easy salt and burn. That's what it was supposed to be anyways. During his time with the Winchesters, Castiel had learned one thing: Nothing ever went according to plan. He had already gotten used to it.

The five days had passed quickly, at least for Castiel. He hadn't really helped John with his research since he had to learn himself, but he found satisfaction in keeping Dean entertained. The boy had been even more active than usual, his dad always reading or training of some sort, so the angel had kept him company. Today was the day, John Winchesters first hunt. The boys watched John as he packed his bag and put it into the trunk, then he came back to the room.

"I'll be back soon, you can have your dinner without me as well."

Dean hugged his father, who was now bending down and clumsily patting his sons back.

"Behave little man."

Dean nodded, Castiel knew that he would behave, he always wanted to make his father proud.

The angel was, of course, hoping that the hunt would be normal, uneventful. But he was smart enough to expect complications, there were complications in about..74 percent of their cases, yay. Great, he was beginning to even think sarcastic now, Sam and Dean had really rubbed off on him.

"John, remember: If you need help really badly, pray to me. I will hear your prayers and come."

John nodded. He turned around and walked to the impala, started the engine and drove of.

About three hours had passed since John's departure. Castiel wasn't worried since hunts could take time, especially for unexperienced hunters. What he did about was Dean, who was currently playing with several toy soldiers.

"Cas, when will daddy come back?"

"Don"t worry about him. He will be fine."

"But when will he come back?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you supposed to? Since you are an angel and stuff."

Castiel froze. He couldn't know. What had grown-up-Dean once said? Humans, especially kids sometimes say things they don't mean or understand, no need to worry. Still, he had to be sure.

"How do you know angels are supposed to know?"

"I know that angels are supposed to know because-" A flicker of guilt crossed the boy's face, he curled his little hands into fists.

"because, uhh"

Someone had told him, Castiel could tell. He wasn't able to read stranger like Sam or Dean, but he had lived with them for a long time. A long time for humans anyways.

"You're keeping something from me Dean. What is it? You can tell me."

"But he said not to tell anybody he was there."

He could try one last thing to get this out of Dean.

"Please?"

Deans lip was trembling, his green eyes big and watery. He didn't know who to listen to. Castiel hugged him and four year old Dean started sobbing into his shoulder, attempting to speak.

"Michael."

It was merely a whisper, but enough to make Castiel's knees weak. They now had two archangels on their tales, but Micheal's intentions weren't clear yet. Maybe, if he had known Dean all his life, he wouldn't be such a dumbass. Maybe.

"Did he threaten you?"

"No, he said he was curious about me." Dean hesitated "And you. He asked about you a lot"

"What did you tell them about me?"

"I said that we adopted you and that your name is Jimmy, just like you told me to."

Castiel breathed out, he hadn't even noticed that he'd been holding his breath. After all, he didn't need oxygen.

"Good."

After bringing Dean to bed, he sat on the couch. Micheal and Gabriel both knew he was an angel, and now they were trying to figure out which one.. He couldn't risk even one false move. That was when he heard it, he tensed and instantly flew.

 _"I am praying to Castiel, whatever he might be. I think I am going to die."_

When John arrived at the house, he shuddered. Even on a sunny day like this the house seemed hostile, like it wanted to eat you alive. It was a normal house, a cliche suburban one. Still, there was something about it's light blue wood and white frame, the flawless grass and blooming flowers. The something was called ghost. A young man had died in that back yard, stabbed to death. Apparently it had been self defense, at least that's what his killer had said. John didn't know all the details, but he did know that the spirit was still in that house, and that the young woman living in that house was the murderer's daughter. He walked up to the front door and rang the golden doorbell. Even though the spirit had been killed here, the oldest Winchester didn't know what he was doing here, after all he had to burn the corpse. Which wasn't here, at least he hoped not. The woman opening the door could have easily been a couple years younger, but he knew she was 24. He smiled politely.

"Hello, I am John Smith. I am a friend of your father and I"d like to know-"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello, John. Come in, I can make some coffee."

John stepped into the house, weary of his surroundings.

"Thank you, but I won't be staying long." Again, she smiled.

"You can at least stay for a cup of coffee. My brother will be coming down soon, he just has to finish something."

John frowned. As far as he knew, she didn't have a brother, only a younger sister who had died in a car accident.

"Sure, thanks again, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Amy, my brother's name is Tom"

Amy walked of, probably into the kitchen, while John stayed in the living room. A man, a little older than Amy, came down the stairs. When he spotted John, he grinned so bright his teeth showed, boy he was happy.

"Johnny boy! We waited, you are late!"

John jumped into action, hastily getting to his feet and pulling out his gun. He shot at Tom once, twice, three times. The response he got wasn't what he had hoped for, Tom didn't even flinch.

"Now, now, that wasn't nice. Amy?"

The woman had gotten behind him with a tray loaded with coffee and cookies.

"And I hoped to actually drink coffee, like civilized people." Her brother shot her a death glare.

"Johnny boy, I'd say sorry but I'm really not."

He looked at Amy who was dramatically sighting.

"Fine."

She hit him over the head with a tray. A full tray. John was fighting for consciousness, his vision blurring and the last thing he saw was coffee and cookies falling to the ground. He remembered Castiel's words. Pray to me. Did he have to pray aloud? He hoped not. The last thing John Winchester thought before losing consciousness.

 _"I am praying to Castiel, whatever he might be. I think I am going to die"_


End file.
